Cowboy Take Me Away
by vexus01
Summary: Lindsay is stressed and Danny decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters,Alliance Atlantis does.

Spoilers: None

Plot: Lindsay is stressed and Danny decides to do something about it.

Cowboy Take Me Away

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to Heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

**"Cowboy Take Me Away"** by the Dixie Chicks

It had been raining all night and day, and even the rain was stressing

Lindsay out even more than she already was. When it rained like that, you know

Your whole day goes from bad to worse and Lindsay knew that.

Because of the rain, Lindsay got to work 10 minutes late, and she was running

around in her heels to get to the time clock. She clocked in, went to the locker

room to take off her coat and headed over to the vending machine to grab

herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Montana, running late, huh?", Danny Messer called out to her from

behind. She whirled around and looked at him, bewildered. "I still can't believe

that you are still calling me that even after all the time that we have been

together."

"I love to get a rise out of you and I love the way that you're ears get red when

I say it." Danny said.

"Danny, I'm not in the mood today, so just stay out of my way, okay!" Lindsay

shouted at him, turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

I gotta figure out what's wrong with her, Danny thought, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, Alliance Atlantis does.

Spoilers: None

**Cowboy Take Me Away**

_I wanna be the only one_

_For miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you and_

_Your simple smile_

Danny got to work the next day early and he was still upset about what was wrong with Lindsay. They had been going out for 6 months and he has never seen her like that before and it was very troubling.

He was going to the trace station to pick up a sample when he saw Lindsay coming down the hall. She tried to avoid him, but grabbed a hold of her arm gently and pulled her into a abandoned lab room.

"Baby, what's wrong."Danny said, softly "You won't talk to me, won't open up to me, nothing."

"I'm just so stressed out," Lindsay said sadly, her voice cracking. "I miss my family, I miss my pets that I had at the ranch, I miss a lot."

She was going to say something else, but was interrupted by her cellphone. "Danny, that was Mac, he needs to ask me about the case that we just solved, I gotta go." Lindsay said, and with that she walked away, her lab coat flowing behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Messer." A voice said behind him. It was Stella. If anybody could get thru to Lindsay,she would.

"I need some help, Stella". Danny said. "Can you help me, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the charactes, Alliance Atlantis does. Spoilers: None

Cowboy Take Me Away

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and_

_Unruly_

Being really stressed out and upset has taken a toll on Lindsay. The bags under her eyes and the lack of sleep tells the story. Mac was nice enough to let her go home early, after working a 12 hour day. Everybody else had already gone home.

She got to her apartment, and she noticed that her door was slightly ajar. Being the detective that she is, she grabbed her gun and cautiously entered her apartment.

She flipped on the light switch and was amazed at what she saw. There was Danny standing in the living room with a box in his hands. The box had a red bow on it and there were flowers and flowers everywhere.

"Lindsay, I was being a jerk to you today." Danny explained, "And I want to make you extremely happy. I hope what I give you will make you at least a little bit happy."

Lindsay handles the box and she noticed that the box seemed to be moving. She took off the lid, and the head and front paws of a pug popped out of the box.

"Oh, Danny!" Lindsay, exclaimed, "She's adorable! Thank You!" She walked right over to Danny, who already had his arms open for her. The puppy who was already feeling jealous, weaseled her way up Dannys chest and licked his cheek.

"Hey you!"Danny said to the puppy, "I'm already taken."

Danny put the puppy down on the floor, and started to pull her towards her bedroom. And her cowboy took her away.


End file.
